


¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

by PoisonD90



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/pseuds/PoisonD90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay nada más patético que pedirle una cita a su reflejo. Y no hay nada más vergonzoso que ser descubierto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kishimoto–sama es el creador de este mundo, yo sólo hago mis sueños (y los de otras chicas) realidad, mediante las locuras que llegan a mi mente.

Después de tanto pensarlo, se animó. O algo así.

―¿Quieres salir conmigo? ―dijo a su reflejo, tratando de pensar que Sasuke estaba enfrente.

Trató de imaginar la posible respuesta, mas no funcionó; jamás había visto a Sasuke rechazando a una chica (aunque sabía que lo había hecho muchas veces). Un sí definitivo era poco probable, pero un desdeñoso no parecía casi imposible.

Se veía patético allí, enredado en una toalla blanca, viéndose en el espejo empañado, pidiéndole a su yo cubierto de gotitas de agua que salieran. ¡Qué escena tan bizarra!

Suspiró profundamente, había intentado por todos los medios insinuarle a Sasuke que desde hace tiempo él le atraía. En realidad no sabía cuándo había empezado. ¿Un martes? ¿Un viernes? Sólo que un día, mientras comían un helado de chocolate, su boca se le antojó. Los roces furtivos, ahora eran intencionados. Las salidas continuas ahora se alargaban hasta horas insospechadas. Y las mañanas se habían vuelto húmedas y frías.

―Yo, sólo me preguntaba, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? Podríamos salir.

―No creo que tu reflejo pueda salir a dar una vuelta siquiera ―la voz parecía divertida.

Naruto enrojeció, había olvidado ponerle seguro a la puerta.

―¿Debería empezar a preocuparme de tu salud mental?

Sasuke lo veía desde el marco de la puerta en el que reposaba su cuerpo despreocupadamente, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, posando descarada y sensualmente. El rubio al voltear a su derecha lo primero en que se fijó fue en la media sonrisa burlona.

―Yo… sólo…

El joven Uchiha se acercó y el nerviosismo de Naruto se incrementó notablemente, sus piernas flaquearon y su rostro se sonrojó aún más.

―¿Tú sólo…?

El rubio tragó con dificultad, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

―No me animo a preguntarle a la persona que me gusta si quiere que salgamos. Estaba practicando ―. Sonó mucho más seguro de lo que en realidad estaba.

Los ojos negros de su compañero se ensombrecieron.

―Eso no me gusta.

―¿El qué? ¿Coquetear con el espejo? ―preguntó inocentemente, tratando de disminuir la tensión del ambiente.

―¿De quién estás enamorado? ―Sasuke sólo estaba a milímetros de él, el vago pensamiento de que se encuentra semidesnudo no ayuda a concentrarse en su respuesta inventada.

―Es obvio, tonto ―no ha podido encontrar un momento más perfecto que ese para declararlo y dejar de preocuparse de una vez por todas del qué pasara―, de ti.

Simplemente, Naruto se sorprende, en el rostro de Sasuke no se ha dibujado un gesto de repulsión, ha aparecido una sonrisa.

―Entonces supongo que podremos salir los tres.

Frunce las cejas el rubio.

―¿Cuáles tres?

―Tú, tu cita y yo.

Naruto rio.

―Bien, pero no te vayas a quejar de que lo vea más a él. Es ligeramente más guapo que tú.

Una vez más se asombra, cuando los labios de Sasuke invaden los suyos, engulléndolos ferozmente, lamiéndolos, chupándolos, deslizándose sobre la carne.

―Tal vez y sólo tal vez, tengas razón.

**Fin** ****


End file.
